Some tea would be nice
by Fanfic Kururin
Summary: It's a casual day for the information broker and his assistant.Just how their daily life is. This is one of my recent roleplay stories with my partner, hope you like it and hae as much fun reading as we had writting it. That's all. Till the next story Kururin


After a long day Namie finished her work and after a while Izaya came back. He told her to make him some tea. Namie was pissed off with him but she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. After 5 minutes she came back, she gave a cup to Izaya, and then she poured tea on him on purpose. She glared at him saying "Here's your tea."

*Izaya wanted to get her back for her annoying behaviour at the morning but as he happily smiled at her with closed eyes as she brought him his tea,the shock brought him back to the painful reality.*  
Its HOTTT!*stands up in a moment as he rushes to the kitchen to get a blanket* Namie...*glares at her* Now you will have to make me a new one*he said at her as he was still shocked from the hot shower he was forced to endure.  
'Much of an assistant you are...'

Oh shut up you annoying creature. You deserved it. *she crossed her arms and looked at him*

*As he was cleaning his face from the hot tea he continued*  
'You devilish woman,pouring tea on my face is just to you didn't want to you could just say so'

Ηmmm... Let's say that it was a payback for pissing me off *she smirked and sat on the couch*

'You can be so childish from times to times.  
Enjoy life stop focusing on little things.  
And for starters treat your boss in a better manner...  
*As he was talking to her she kept ignoring him and looking at some documents on the Izaya went and grabbed a bottle of cold water and as she was focused on reading he emptied it all on her head and watched as she flinched and stood up clearly shocked and irritated  
As he looked at her shocked face he burst to laugh.  
HAHAHAHAHAHA~  
I take that back  
It really feels good.  
Revenge that is.

You... How dare you?! *she stood up quickly and slapped him* Ugh.. *she went to her room angrily and slammed the door* DAMN YOU *she yelled at him*

He was expecting her reaction but still he couldn't control himself .  
He was so pleased by his actions he couldn't stop laughing.  
Hahahahaha ...S-sorry Namie chan...hahahaha.  
I just can't *he was in the coach and laughing for the next five minutes until his phone rang again

*Namie changed her clothes, dryed her and sat on the couch next to him*

As he saw her freezing from the cold he stood up and put a blanket over her head.  
after that he headed for the kitchen where there he made a cup of tea for both of them.  
'Don't you dare catch a cold on me'  
'Just imagine all these paperwork that I pay you to do to be on my desk.'  
God I hate paperwork...  
So you don't get too be sick ok?'  
*He patted her head gently*

S-So what if I catch a cold? I can still work even if I'm sick... Plus don't forget that I am the former chief of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Also who would care for a devilish woman like me? *she said and raised her eyebrow while looking at him*

I am not a carrying about you as a person.  
I am caring about your well-being especially the part that affects your daily these stacks of papers *he pointed at the desk*

And no you can't work when you 're sick.  
Cause you will get word and then you will have to miss more than a day of desk job  
You idiot

Hmph, of course you wouldn't care. *sigh* Anyways *she stood up and looked at Izaya* I have paperwork to do. So, do not disturb me.

Of course I can work when I'm sick. I don't care if I'm sick or not.

You irritating blockhead woman.I couldn't change your mind If I were trying for a week.  
Do as you please but when you get sick for real I will be laughing.  
*After saying that he sat down on his chair and layed down and relaxed*

Hmph. Whatever. *she said and started doing the paperwork on her desk*  
After a while Namie was sighing again and again non-stop and she stopped doing the paperwork  
So tired...*she said and leaned back a little while sitting on her chair*

~END~


End file.
